User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/THIS SWEET PORTAL RPG THING
Now if I made Portal RPG let's show you a list!! ELEMENTS *Iron: Steel element. *Glimmer: Light element. *Umbra: Darkness element. *Draco: Dragons. *Vigor: Buff characters. *Gale: Flying/wind characters. *Occult: Psychic/smart characters. *Grama: Grass element. *Onyx: Rock element. *Vellum: Paper element. *Bane: Poison element. *Yurei: Ghost element. *Beh: Do I have to explain? (It's the normal element.) *Opera: Sound element. *Marine: Water element. *Scorch: Fire element. *Gunk: Slimes. *Fuse: Electric element. *Hail: Ice element. *Arach: Bugs. Insects. *Twist: dA GliTCh eLEmten *Bonbon: Sweets element. *Jurassic: Primeval characters. Mostly fast and killer. *Gadget: Tech characters. Not iron. *Chroma: Color element. *Fusilade: Explosions. *Taboo: Magic element. EVEN IF MAGIC DOESN'T HAVE A NON-ELEMENTAL MAGIC. *Synergy: Teamwork element; works well for enemies which help other enemies. MOST OF THEM. *Divine: Good. Characters. *Wrath: Evil. Characters. *Paragon: MONEY MONEY MONEY! Enemies Common enemies first... *Slime (Gunk): Slimes aren't pity on you. I'm not kidding. I'm purely not. *Killer Rabbid (Beh): BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **Zug Thug (Beh): Armed and charmed... by their gun. These allow shooting! ***Grabbid (Grama/Beh): They look like flowers to attract their enemies and shoot them with razor leaves. Where did they get those weird petals? ****Dropical (Grama/Yurei): Speaks like tiki. In fact they ARE tikis. Wonder how they became tikis? ***Hack Fluff (Hail/Beh): Jack Frost, but rabid! ***Dreaded Dead (Yurei): Obviously a Zug Thug which has a rotted body. Hope you guys know what to do! ***Char Chuh (Scorch): Zug Thugs, but charred. Wields flamethrowers. Uhh, this looks dangerous. **Killer-er Rabbid (Vigor): THEY'RE WIELDING GIGANTIC STONES! SOMEBODY TELL THEM TO DROP DAT STONE! ***Grab-Grabbid (Vigor/Onyx): They look like stones, but they're literally holding stones. Waiting to crush you. ***Abominable Fluff (Vigor/Hail): Yetis, but rabid! ***Even Dreaded Dead (Vigor/Yurei): Obviously a Killer-er Rabbid which has a rotted body. Hope you guys still know what to do! (Man, can we just get a bit more original?) ***Fy Ruh (Vigor/Scorch): Killer-er Rabbids, but charred. Wields furances. Uhh, this looks dangerous. *Springer (Grama): SPRINGS into action! Get it? Spring? No? **Chillshot (Grama/Hail): Sunshots which grow in the moon. They don't radiate with moonlight. They radiate with ice. Along with bouncing from the ground. They expel the icy air to store to that. **Crack 'ow Bluntern (Grama/Umbra): Unlike jack 'o lanterns, these create darkness instead of creating light. They also have a bouncy attitude! **Mecha Springer (Gadget/Scorch): They are made from furnaces. That's all. *Dumberblob Basic (Beh): "No." **Dumberblob Pyro (Scorch): They can get so hot that birds, wizards, and even Jasons can burn! But they can't kill a dragon. Not even a Nature Dragon. **Dumberblob Windy (Gale): Literally a flying Dumberblob. That's all you need to know for now. **Dumberblob Polar (Hail): Used to be called the Waterblob, not until Dumberblob Hydros were discovered. **Dumberblob Green (Grama): The color green is the Dumberblob's favorite color as it eats acid for snack. Well, yeah. Unless you shoot acid on it! **Dumberblob Random (Beh): At one point they're Polar. Then Pyro. Yeah, that's their traits. Now let's stop with the common enemies! *NONE RIGHT NOW Bonus: Dumb Logic I see *Somehow, if you have something like Green/Mania, "Fire can't kill a dragon." Sure, yeah, take Musu, who's the Water/Rock of Monster Legends, and being weak to Lightning and Undead in Monster Legends. That's offtopic though. Rather, something like Clivia (accordingly a Dragon in Monster Legends) is weak to fire. But because their's no legendary in the game, let's just say... Green/Mania/the evil element! That means Clivia will not be scorched from FIRE. Really? **Same goes with Chemical and Lightning: acid is not effective against dragons, and lightning cannot kill dragons either. *Rocky & Stone: Hitting something with something hard makes no sense. Hello? It does, throw a boulder at a boulder, the boulders may break! *Polar used to be the dumbest element ever, because it doubled as a water element. I'd rather have water elements doubling as an ice element. But it fortunaly was changed, but it still keeps that weird dumb Polar > Pyro. HOW DOES ICE BEAT FIRE? Thawing? That's not enough son! *Undead weaknesses are also nonsensical. What if you came across a magic-resistant creature? And vampires don't die from crosses because of magic: vampires die from the holyness of the cross. Your ZvP logic is a bad excuse for why the heck monsters can kill plants. *Block weaknesses are nonsencical. Accordingly, Smarty > Block because you gotta be smart to beat video games. Okay, so I have to be smart on something like this! Yeah, let's be smart, but unfortunaly get blasted by the Banzai Bill! Some weaknesses are just WAY too obvious: Pyro > Block and Hydro > Block because of game consoles! Also, why Lightning < Block, just because of game consoles needing electricity? Why not Lightning > Block because Lightning is SOMETIMES a hazard of games?! In fact, Block strengths are ALSO nonsencical! *Symbol has one strength: Smarty. Simply to balance it out. Why is Symbol an element again? *Stone is basically breaking rocks with stronger rocks. Wait, didn't he say hitting hard with something hard makes no sense? And Mania, rocks at dragons = death/comas. False, throw a rock at a dragon, you might provoke it. Iron losing to Stone and Stones unable to kill equally strong stones? "Why?" Because TSRITW doesn't get the jist of throwing equally strong boulders at other equally strong boulders. Same goes with the steel: he doesn't get the jist of strong boulders denting steel by alot. *Chemical: Lots of them make sense, except: **Magic: Really though, wizard drinks Felix Felicis and doesn't die. REALLY! (potions = chemical in my mind) **Moon: Just because of glowing chemicals? CAN WE DISSOLVE THE DARKNESS?! **Undead: "Science, baby!"? Explain how Frankenstein was created. If I'm correct, it's because of a mad scientist zapping Frankenstein to life. **Mania: "Burning can't kill a dragon" is a bad excuse. Imagine this: you throw a potion with strong acid at the dragon. The dragon should die, right? *Hydro was the result of TSRITW changing his mind about the Hydro. That's fine. But Hydro > Hydro? Explain please. Category:Blog posts